


Tears and Rain

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Confessions, Feelings, Injured on duty, M/M, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: A short one-shot in which Harry rushes into danger and Draco doesn't approve.





	Tears and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at fanfic ever. I have been staring at it and "editing" it for like a month. I am still not happy with it, but I decided today to get over the fear and just post it so I can move on and keep creating. Nicely worded criticism is always welcome! :) Also, this hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are all on me.

The rain lashed angrily against the window of the darkened room - perfectly matching Harry’s melancholy. He shifted in the uncomfortable seat and continued looking at the prone form on the bed in front of him. 

“Come on, Malfoy” he brokenly whispered. 

“Hey, Mate…” Harry startled and looked up, he hadn’t noticed Ron enter the room. He stared at him with bleary eyes – a refusal already on his tongue. Ron threw his hands up in appeasement “Before you say no Harry, I just want you to come to mine for a shower and rest and then you can come right back here”

“I’m not leaving, Ron” Harry growled out through grit teeth “I will stay here until he wakes up, I don’t care how long.” Ron recognized the stubborn set of Harry’s shoulders and knew he wouldn’t be able to make him change his mind.

“Fine. I’ll go grab you something to eat…” at Harry’s obvious blanch he amended “right, just tea then” and quietly left the room.

Harry’s head dropped back onto the edge of the bed. He had been at Draco’s bedside for nearly 24 hours. He hadn’t even left to use the restroom, using the old way of vanishing the waste even though he found that method distasteful. 

“Draco…why. I-I didn’t…” Harry choked on his words as the exhaustion and worry of the last 24 hours caught up with him. He buried his head in the sheets as a broken sob tore out of his throat. His eyes burned and he tasted bile as he fought back the flood of tears and panic.

******* ~25 hours earlier *******

“Honestly, Potter, what were you thinking” Malfoy hissed as they crouched through the warehouse, wands at the ready. 

“They’re here - I know it and I won’t let them get away waiting for backup that we don’t need” Harry replied indignantly “you were the one that decided to follow me in here anyway, you could have stayed back.” 

“Right, and have to explain to the entire wizarding world why I relaxed in a dirty alley while the chosen one got killed, sure!” Malfoy smirked and added “Someone that doesn’t have a daily death wish needs to…” 

“Expelliarmus!” Malfoy was interrupted by Harry’s shouted spell, and whirled around, a hex already blasting in the direction Harry’s shout indicated. 

An intense round of dueling followed as Harry and Malfoy were quickly outnumbered 4-2. They worked seamlessly, back-to-back, while spells and hexes flew around the open space. 

Though they still bickered constantly, Harry and Malfoy had been assigned auror partners nearly a year prior and had been quite surprised at how well they worked together, especially in high stress situations. Harry’s loose and brash style was a perfect complement to Draco’s tight and controlled fight style. They trusted each other implicitly. 

Ten minutes after the fight started, they had 3 of the 4 adversaries down and bound. The remaining man was obviously the ringleader of the group and had a dangerous combination of skill and desperation as he was slowly being cornered. 

Harry was pressing closer, his anger flaring at the increasingly dangerous curses the man had been throwing out. One of the bound men on the periphery jerked against his binding, which distracted Harry for the briefest moment – just enough time for the desperate man to lash out with a particularly nasty curse. Draco saw the curse leave the man’s wand and in an instant flashed a body bind toward him so strong it flung him 15 feet backwards – and then he shoved Harry, right as the blinding pain hit.

******* St. Mungo’s, current time *******

More broken sobs tore themselves out of Harry’s chest as he thought back, for the umpteenth time, on what Draco had done. So many things happened at once – he took his eyes off the target for less than a second and then he was being shoved as the man they had cornered flew backwards into a wall and lay still. Then, he heard Draco’s piercing scream that ended abruptly when he almost immediately passed out. 

The scream still ringing in his ears, Harry shot to Draco’s side wildly trying to find the source of the blood. His ears pounded with panic as he noted how quickly Draco was becoming pale. Harry threw red sparks from his wand, signaling auror down and giving the location of the bound criminals, then he grabbed Draco tightly and apparated to St. Mungo’s.

The curse was a multiplying flesh-flayer. It had been aimed at Harry’s head and would have certainly killed him if Draco had not pushed him out of the way. It had hit Draco in the chest, immediately peeling back his skin and then going deeper and stripping everything underneath. The Healers had started working on him immediately, first putting him into a deep stasis to allow time to break the curse, control the blood loss, and allow skin-regrowing potion to take effect. Once he was stabilized he was placed in a room and the stasis removed, but he still had not woken up. 

Harry had refused to leave Draco’s side since arriving – his accidental magic throwing a Healers-aid across the room when she tried to remove him. No one decided to try after that. He hadn’t bothered to change or allow any of his own cuts and bruises to be tended. So, here he sat, at Draco’s bedside, his clothes stiff with his own and Draco’s blood.

“I shouldn’t have gone in there” Harry continued to hoarsely whisper into Draco’s sheets “you knew we needed backup and I didn’t listen and now…” another sob escaped from his lips as his heart clenched tightly in his chest. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand, pressing wet kisses onto it “I-I didn’t realize how much I need you, h-how much you mean to me. I didn’t get chance to tell you how I felt. You have to wake up” Harry keened out. 

He had realized months ago that he felt more for Draco than just friends, but he had been too scared of ruining their work partnership to do more than stare and occasionally flirt.

Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s hand, eyes closed, as his sobs faded out with exhaustion. He had nearly dozed off in this position when he heard a scratchy “Really, Potter, you confess your deepest feelings looking like that.” Harry jerked his head up, bloodshot green eyes meeting clear grey ones. He stood up and turned to get the Healer when he felt a tug as Draco continued to clasp his hand. 

“I’ve been waiting to hear that” Draco whispered, vulnerability clear on his face. “I don’t make it a habit to nearly get killed for just anyone.” 

Harry barked out a slightly manic laugh and swooped down, placing a desperate kiss to Draco’s lips. Draco gasped at the sudden movement and Harry used that opportunity to deepen the kiss, pouring all of his fear from the last 24 hours into it. 

They were interrupted by a gentle throat clearing - panting, Harry looked up to see Ron holding a tea, and the Healer behind him. “Er…I saw Malfoy was awake and got the Healer” Ron stumbled out, his cheeks turning crimson. 

The Healer immediately started running diagnostics and gave an appreciative nod. “You’ll need to stay another couple of days to continue healing, but the worst is over.” Harry had to stop himself from whooping out loud at these words. 

“Draco” Harry said “let’s go out to dinner once you get out of here, like…on a date.” 

“One condition” Malfoy said. Harry quirked a brow at him

“Take a shower right now and burn those clothes.”

Harry chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to Malfoy’s forehead. He grabbed the tea from a still-confused Ron and clapped him heartily on the back before charging out of the room toward the apparition point.


End file.
